Hammerhead-Class Cruiser
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Through many corporate identities over the centuries, the shipwrights of Rendili contribute whole fleets of ships to the Republic and, later, The Galactic Empire. In this era, Rendili Hyperworks finds commercial success selling hundreds of Hammerhead-Class Cruisers to a Republic eager to regain control of the spaceways. Nearly too large for the frigate classification, the 315-meter-long Hammerhead-Class Cruiser is more than a match for most Capital Ships of the time. It's ability to make planetfall gives it a second calling as a cargo carrier; it's capacity is not as large as ships designed for the role, but the craft are so numerous that a dozen or more might be used in the same operation. The Hammerhead-Class Cruiser's success comes at a cost, however, as it's data systems are unable to cope with the logistical challenges of large fleet actions. That flaw is redressed with the Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel. Hammerhead-Class Cruiser Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 36; +12 Armor Hit Points: 1,000; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 125; Damage Threshold: 136 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Double, Batteries (4) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Medium Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +12 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Battery +8* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +48 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2)), Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Synchronized Systems (See below), Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 63, Dexterity: 15, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 15 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 (+12*) *When communications are established with an ''[[Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel|Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel'']]'' within 10 squares, use this skill modifier instead.'' Ship Statistics Crew: 300 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 400 Cargo: 4,000 Tons; Consumables: 8 Months; Carried Craft: 12 Aurek Tactical Strikefighters, 2 Ministry-Class Orbital Shuttles, Various Support Craft Hyperdrive: Class 2, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Estimated value 10 million) Weapon Systems Light Turbolaser, Double, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Medium Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (+7 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Tractor Beam, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +8 (-12 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Grapple: +48 Synchronized Systems When an Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel is within 10 squares of this ship and both ships are in a normal state (No Conditions), the System Operator of this ship can use a Standard Action to link it's systems to the command vessel's computer system, using the Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel's Use Computer skill modifier instead of it's own for all purposes. This effect ends when the cruiser goes out of range, when either craft moves down the Condition Track, or if the System Operator terminates the link. Tactical Fire The Hammerhead-Class Cruiser is the most prevalent ship in The Republic Fleet, and has proven itself capable of fulfilling multiple roles in combat. As a Standard Action, a Hammerhead-Class Cruiser can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius. All allied Starships within that area gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls, Reflex Defense or Fortitude Defense (As determined by the Commander of the Hammerhead-Class Cruiser at the time this ability is activated). Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships